


Wish I Knew What to Do With Myself

by firstdoctor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdoctor/pseuds/firstdoctor
Summary: Angela Ziegler was an incredibly distinguished medical professional; only twenty two but fluent in two languages, three types of surgical specialties, and four subsets of biotechnology. She'd received her MD while her peers skipped their eighth grade biology classes, gifted with intelligence and determination since birth, but she wasn't without faults.Her naïveté made her believe every problem had an answer. Her disapproval for Overwatch's fighting made her a hypocrite, seeing as she had no qualms joining when Jack guaranteed her endless resources. Her affection for Ana Amari turned her into a bumbling idiot. She was only human.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wish I Knew What to Do With Myself

Angela heard the soft music before she actually noted anyone else in the washroom. Heavy percussion, not unlike a military cadence. A drum corps, perhaps. 

It'd been a long day in the office and she wanted to rinse off before dinner. She pushed open the door, strolling to her locker. Any qualms she had about nudity dissolved within her first month on base. There were far more pressing matters as a world class medic than worrying about another woman seeing her breasts. 

She took her spare clothes out of her locker; a plain black tee, navy yoga pants, a relaxed bra and panties, before shutting it again. When she went to grab a towel she noticed the the other occupant, laid back in the above ground hot-tub. 

"Oh, Captain Amari, I wasn't aware your team was back yet." Angela announced, voice friendly. 

The Captain's eyes opened, head rising. "Just arrived about an hour ago. Mission went well, after debrief most of us went straight to bed." she chuckled, sitting up better. Ana rested her arms back on the walls, glistening with water. Her dark hair was pulled up completely, a loose bun keeping it out of the bath. Angela's eyes traced her biceps, her strong shoulders, the base of her throat-

"No major injuries, thankfully, but my joints aren't as forgiving as they used to be. Maybe I ought to consider retirement." Ana continued, though her tone was not serious. 

Angela grinned, "I'd sooner see you in a wheelchair and diapers before you decided to take even a week's break. You've got at least five years before you need to worry." she joked. Forty five was hardly ancient, but in a job as demanding as Overwatch, it felt like it sometimes. Especially after long deployments like Ana had just returned from. Angela understood that weariness, bone-deep and heavy. 

Ana barked out a laugh, full and melodic, "Khalās, you sound just like Fareeha. Have some respect for your elders." her words were chiding but she was still chuckling, conveying the humor of her words. She stood from her seat, movements stiff, but she didn't falter exiting the tub. She wore thin spandex shorts and a sports bra, her toned body a feast for Angela's eyes. 

Ana's muscles were tensed, goosebumps and bruises joining the scattered scars on her skin. Angela realized she must have taken an ice bath, a numbing balm for the sniper's aforementioned discomfort. Unlike Jack and Gabe, Ana hadn't undergone any drug therapy to improve her fitness. While she received a cybernetic eye in the army, her body was the result of genetics, diet, and exercise alone, something that fascinated Angela beyond a medical appreciation. 

Ana, always oblivious to her distracted musings, began to dry herself off. 

"I'll get out of here and give you some privacy. It was nice seeing you, Angela." Ana spoke kindly, pulling on a cotton robe. 

Angela nodded, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Always a pleasure, Captain." she smiled, watching Ana gather her toiletries, bringing them back to her private bathroom upstairs. A benefit of her rank. She walked towards the tub, pressing a button to trigger the decontamination process, and the water began to drain. She shut off the music, the room falling into near-silence as the sniper quietly retreated. 

"Have a nice night, Doctor." she called, pulling the door open. Angela bid her well, getting her words in just before the door shut. 

Now alone, the doctor sighed, running her hands through her messy hair. She's coming up on her fourth year with Overwatch and the admiration for Ana Amari hasn't faded. A silly elementary crush, going entirely against Angela's goal of being a sophisticated, mature, awe-inspiring doctor. It wasn't all consuming or anything truly serious, but the crush was tangible enough to leave her looking like a starstruck idiot whenever Ana came around. 

Angela finally grabbed the bath towel, one of dozens perfectly stacked, and stripped herself of her work clothes. She set her belongings on a bench, hoping a shower would quiet her overactive mind. 

She stepped into the small cubicle, any thoughts of reprieve thrown out the window when she felt water beneath her feet. 

What were the odds the captain had been in her exact position ten, twenty minutes ago?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas but lack the skills to polish my work. Here's a little snippet, though. If anyone would be interested in collaborating, feel free to shoot me a message here or on tumblr, @juliettalfacharlie. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you!
> 
> Edit: for some reason the "indent" spacing is off. I'm on mobile and haven't figured out if you can properly indent or italicize. I know it's wonky and it bothers me too.


End file.
